queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
Justicia
Justicia is the 38th episode of the series. It translates to "Justice." It premiered on September 6, 2018. Summary Teresa tries to free a friend from his cage and comes face to face with her sworn enemy. Plot * Camila offers Teresa a truce. In exchange, she wants Teresa to kill Cortez. * The maid puts arsenic in Cortez's wine, but it isn't enough to kill him. * James goes to Mexico to try to take out Cortez. * James tries to rescue Bilal. Bilal is shot. * Pote and Camila talk about Teresa. * Camila sets them up. Characters * Teresa Mendoza * James Valdez * King George * Bilal * Pote Galvez * Camila Vargas * Alberto Cortez Quotes * James: I can't keep working for someone who keeps questioning my loyalty. * Teresa, to James: I can't lose you. * Teresa: You helped build this business. You shouldn't walk away from it. I want you to run Phoenix. ** James: Is that just a business offer? ** Teresa: I don't wanna lose you. * Javier: Ask James. He knows I tell it like it is. ** James: In between all the bullshit. * Javier: Ese cabrón saved my ass at the hospital. You have a good soldier. ** Teresa: I know. * Teresa, to Boaz: After we take out Cortez, you will run Sinaloa. I would like you to share any major decisions with James. * Cortez, to Isabela: I love you, as if you were of my own flesh and blood. * Camila, to Reynaldo: I know Teresa told you she'll keep me safe. But what happened between us was very personal. I don't think she'll keep her promise to you. You know me, Reynaldo. I won't go down without a very bloody fight. * Camila: It's interesting though. She never approved of violence when she was working for me. ** Pote: She's ''la jefa ''now. She will do what she has to to protect her people. And her business. ** Camila: Hm. Must be eating away at her. To become what she hated the most. ** Pote: And what's that? ** Camila: Me. Notes & Trivia * James' beard is longer. * Jorge Reyes tweeted, "Camila is nothing if not a seductress, even here with Teresa." ** “I don’t want to lose you.” KISS HIM, GIRL! ** You better tell James, girl. #Jeresa ** Wow! Camila had the servants poison him! And this maid talking all kinds of greasy to his face! ** Uh-oh. James saying he’s done?? ** Camila in a cage. Mirrors of Teresa’s beginning. ** Is it just me, or is it wonderful seeing Camila with the old team again? And the actors play off each other so well ** There they are. Two Queens. There can only be one. ** Gallery Camila Justicia stills.jpg Pote Justicia stills.jpg Javier and James Justicia stills.jpg Javier Jimenez Justicia stills.jpg James + smoking Justicia stills.jpg James cuts Teresa loose Justicia stills.jpg Javier and James leaning Justicia stills.jpg Teresa and Pote swap C for KG Justicia stills .jpg Teresa Justicia stills.jpg Pote and Camila smoking Justicia stills.jpg Pote leading Camila Justicia stills.jpg Camila Vargas Justicia stills.jpg Pote and Camila Justicia stills.jpg Camila + cage Justicia stills.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:3x12 Category:Trigger warning: death of a PoC